1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rubbing apparatus of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, and large-sized TV sets, demand for a flat panel display apparatus applicable to the electronic devices is increasing.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus capable of implementing mass production, easy driving means, and high image quality is one flat panel display apparatus applicable to the electronic devices.
Generally, the LCD apparatus includes an array substrate in which switching elements for driving pixel regions are formed, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Liquid crystals included in the liquid crystal layer have optical anisotropy and different arrangements according to voltages applied thereto. Thus, an image is displayed on the LCD apparatus by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer, and controlling light transmittance of liquid crystals.
The array substrate includes gate lines and data lines arranged crossing each other, thin film transistors formed in regions where the gate lines and the data lines cross each other, pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors, and an arrangement layer coated to arrange liquid crystals. The color filter substrate includes a black matrix for preventing or reducing light leakage, a color filter for implementing color, a common electrode, and an arrangement layer coated to arrange liquid crystals.
The arrangement layers included in the array substrate and the color filter substrate are used to arrange liquid crystals in a predetermined direction. In this regard, a rubbing roller surrounded by a rubbing cloth is typically used to form a polyimide layer by hardening the arrangement layer and rubbing the polyimide layer at uniform orientation angle and intensity.
However, the polyimide layer is not uniformly rubbed due to end portions or seams of the rubbing cloth, or a scratch may occur due to impurities generated during a rubbing process, and thus image quality of the LCD apparatus is deteriorated.